


Prismatic

by Schangia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fantasy Circus, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, Gen, Shining Sports Day, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schangia/pseuds/Schangia
Summary: Two pieces I did for Prismatic: a Shining Live Zine, one for Fantasy Circus and one for Shining Sports Day.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya & Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo, Jinguuji Ren & Kotobuki Reiji
Kudos: 3





	1. Making flowers bloom | Ren & Reiji (Fantasy Circus)

When Ren shows up at Reiji's front door to ask him for help with the concept for their upcoming photo shoot, his senpai is over the moon with excitement. In a flash he has him seated in the living room, snacks not so neatly placed on the coffee table next to them, and balloons of all colours, forms and sizes spread across the floor. They spend the next twenty minutes getting into the different techniques, how to prepare the balloons properly, and how to finally shape them in a way that makes them resemble flowers.

“Nee, Bukki,” Ren asks after working silently for a while, “how did you even learn to make balloon animals?”

“Well, a few years ago I helped out a member of a famous European circus troupe,” Reiji answers as he picks up four already inflated balloons, twisting them at a speed Ren can only dream to achieve.

“For starters, he taught me how to make a simple flower.”

Mouth slightly agape, Ren takes the flower from him and observes how Reiji picks out even more balloons this time.

“But you know me, Ren-Ren; I like trying out new things, so after turning on my charm a little,” Reiji smirks at him; it's the cheeky tug at the right corner of his lips that usually makes his fans melt in glee, “he showed me this trick.”

Ren is beyond surprised when he's suddenly presented with a balloon animal that looks too much like an actual lion to be made of rubber. The poorly twisted balloon in his own hands long forgotten, Ren swallows his words of praise and settles for a question instead.

“How did you do that? Looks more like an actual magic trick to me.”

“Oh, his colleague showed me plenty of magic tricks as well, but this is pure skill,” Reiji laughs confidently and picks up some more balloons. Ren can only stare at how fast his fingers are working, twisting and pulling the rubber, hardly making any of the squeaking noises he dislikes so much.

Suddenly there's a lotus flower sitting in both of Reiji's hands and Ren is completely convinced that it has to be magic. He's still curious, though, so he takes a deep breath and asks, “That's impressive and all, Bukki, but how exactly did you help him out?”

The atmosphere changes as Reiji falls quiet, smile gone and seemingly thinking hard about something. Then he looks around warily and leans closer towards Ren.

“This isn't something I can just tell you about,” the lower Reiji's voice gets, the more Ren's grip on the balloon in his hands tightens, “it was a matter of life and death, after all. And I wouldn't want to ruin the way you see me.”

Ren's balloon pops with a loud bursting sound, surprising both of them. They look at each other for a few seconds until Reiji breaks out in laughter, deliberately not pointing out how Ren's cheeks have turned red in embarrassment.

“Let's get back to work, Ren-Ren, there's still a lot I need to teach you.”


	2. Take you marks | Otoya & Syo (Shining Sports Day)

The atmosphere inside the stadium was different from anything they've felt before. The excited humming of several thousand spectators vibrated through the seats, making the mass of people sound like a swarm of bees rather than actual human beings. Even though it was only early noon, the air clung heavy and warm to their skin, causing small beads of sweat to run down their temples.

Otoya and Syo were standing on top of a small stage, and while they had thought they would find comfort in the familiar setting, it felt entirely different from being on stage to perform.

They could see their respective teams from where they were standing—Natsuki and Cecil were waving at them, almost as if they wanted to cheer them on—but they both tried not to focus on their friends too much. It was only a few more minutes until the first event would start, and despite his excitement and anticipation, Syo tried his hardest to drown out the announcer's voice and instead take in the atmosphere inside the large stadium.

Any minute now the announcer would finish his introduction of the event and hand over the microphone to them. Being the team captains, they each had to give a short speech before the first competition could start.

Syo tried to swallow the lump in his throat, clenching his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. It was ridiculous how much his nerves were getting to him; after all, he had performed in front of larger crowds countless times.

A nervous chuckle to his left stopped his train of thought. 

“I'm glad to see that you're just as nervous as me,” Otoya whispered, fidgeting with the hem of his track suit.

Syo puffed out his chest. “What are you talking about? I'm not nervous at all!”

“Really?” Otoya laughed again, and this time Syo looked at him, finding a strange sense of comfort in the worried expression on his friend's face. “My hands are sweating so badly I'm worried about dropping the baton.”

Syo could feel some tension leave his body, enough to manage a lopsided grin.

“You'll be fine, don't worry.”

After a moment's thought, he lightly bumped his fist against Otoya's hand. Once his friend was looking in his direction again, he winked at him.

“My team is going to win anyway, so don't worry too much about it.”

Although he seemed taken aback at first, Otoya quickly bounced back, grinning at him.

“You wish! We're going to beat you!”

Right as Syo wanted to reply, the announcer's voice stopped him.

“A round of applause for the captain of Team White, Kurusu-senshu!”

The tension returned to his body, but it wasn't as bad as before. When he took his first step forward, Syo could feel Otoya give him a soft pat on the shoulder. He shot one last grin in his direction before he took the microphone from the announcer.

This definitely wasn't the time to be nervous; they were here to win.


End file.
